Lost Among the Stars
by KuramaxnoxKitsune-chan
Summary: A girl wakes up in a busy street without any memory of who she is or where she's from. After getting on a bus, she sees a boy with long red hair, and remembers his face, his name, and that she loves him . . . rating to be on the safe side.
1. Amnesia

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: This was originally published under xHooshikox, but I have since changed my email, and forgot which one I was using then . . . Also, I've done some editing to the chapters I've had written, and decided to revert to the original ending I had planned. With some minor changes and new characters. I will try to update every Tuesday if I can, and if demand . . . Demands it. lol.

Lost Among the Stars

Chapter One - Amnesia

I awoke to sensation of extreme cold. I opened my eyes, though they felt heavy with fatigue. Snow was falling on me, as I leaned against a cold wall; perhaps that of a building. People walked by, in heavy winter coats, hats, and mittens. I rubbed my bare arms, trying to keep off the chill. It didn't help much; I was wearing a thin t shirt, and jeans. Something slipped down my nose - my glasses, I thought vaguely. So I wore glasses. I looked over the tops of the lenses. I need them too, I thought. I could barely distinguish the moving blobs of blur as people. I suppressed a shudder as I stood. I was getting very cold. Something told me that moving would help, so I joined the throngs of people walking the streets. I tried to think of how'd I'd gotten to be sleeping against that building. As I was thinking, I didn't pay attention to where I was walking, and I bumped into someone.

"Watch it! Who do you think you are, anyway?" the man said, before I could apologize. As the full impact of his words hit me, I froze. Who was I? People passed me on either side, walking by me as if I was just another obstacle in their path. Most people had a name, that I was sure of. I racked my brain, trying to find my name. I panicked, standing there in those snowy streets. I realized that I didn't know who I was, how I had gotten here, even where 'here' was. I looked over the snowy streets, cars and buses passing by, just as heedless as the passerby. A car, speeding by, splashed me with slush, bringing me to my present situation. I was going to freeze if I didn't get somewhere warm, and fast. I began to walk again, deciding to worry about my lack of self later. Surviving was much more important. I don't know how long I walked, the cold, snowy winds numbing me. I slowed as I approached a group of people standing under a plastic shelter, near a sign. A bus stop, I thought. And buses were heated. I walked into the shelter, welcoming the break from the freezing wind. A few people gave me odd looks. I looked down at myself, surprised to see that my t shirt had frozen in places. I hadn't even noticed. I brushed some stray hair from in front of my eyes, really noticing it for the first time. It was short, hanging around my chin. It was vibrant shade of red, another reason why people were staring at me, I figured. I stood in the shelter, warmed by people crowded together, though I saw people trying to keep a step or two away from me. I shrugged. If I saw someone like me, I'd probably avoid me too. It had only been a few minutes, and a bus pulled up. I let the others get on before me, not wanting to be noticed. I stepped onto the bus, and before I could sit down, the driver stopped me.

"Miss? That'll be a hundred yen." I stared at him blankly, before realizing that yen was currency.

"I'm sorry. Hold on sec, please?" I said, digging through the pockets in my jeans. His face softened as he gave me a second look.

"Don't worry about it. Just take a seat."

"Thank you, sir." I smiled at him. I took a seat window seat, near the front. The driver closed the doors, and pulled into the street. "Excuse me, sir; I was wondering . . . Could you tell me where I am?" He looked at me in the mirror.

"We're in Tokyo. In Japan." he said, looking slightly worried. I nodded. It made sense. Yen was the currency of Japan. "Miss, are you alright?"

"I think so."

"Something happened to you. Your lips are blue; you don't even have a coat. Where're your parents?"

"I don't know. I woke up down the street, against some building. I don't know how I got there." He sighed, shaking his head.

"Yumi'll never forgive me . . . What's your name?"

"I don't know." he shook his head again.

"I'm Arakawa Taro. If you don't have anywhere else to go, you're welcome to stay with me." I looked at him, and I immediately knew that I could trust him. I just felt that his intentions were good.

"Thank you. I'd appreciate that a lot, Arakawa-san."

"Don't mention it. Tell me, does your head hurt?" I looked at him, confused. I felt the back of my head. No pain at all.

"Nope. I'm just cold." He frowned as he pulled up to another stop. Some school kids got on. But after the last one got on, Arakawa-san still waited.

"Hurry up," he called, slightly annoyed. The last boy got on, amid cries from the girls left at the stop. His hair was long, mid-way down his back. It was an even stranger colour than mine, reddish fuscia.

"I'm sorry, sir." he said, putting his money in the box. He looked so familiar . . . It was as if I had seen him before. I watched him as he sat down a few seats across from me. I studied his face. It bothered me, why should I know his face, when I didn't know my own? I frowned, drawing my knees to my chest in an effort to keep warm.

"Hey, miss, is something wrong?"

"Not really, it's just that . . ." I broke off, sensing that Arakawa-san wasn't the only one listening.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Well, don't strain yourself. I get off in a few hours, then I'll take you home, get you some warmer clothes." I smiled at him.

"You're very kind, Arawaka-san." He snorted.

"I'm just doing the right thing. Any body else would do the same." I smiled again, and leaned back in my seat. I waited a few minutes, before turning to that face again. His stare met mine, and I quickly looked to my shoes, blushing. I played with one of the laces. Something was written on it. I squinted as I tried to make out the faint lettering. It seemed to be different then when I had written it . . . I tried to remember what it had looked like originally, but my head started to throb. I let the shoelace drop, and wrapped my arms tighter around my legs, wishing the pain away. Just as the last waves of pain began to fade, what was written on my laces popped into my mind. 'I love Kurama' over and over. Then everything came together, as I looked once again to the boy across from me. My eyes widened.

"Kurama!" I whispered to myself. Images of him came to me. Wielding a whip made out of a rose, surrounded by girls, with companions, a short, intense looking guy, with red eyes (Hiei, something told me), a greaser (Urameshi Yusuke), and some guy with curly-red hair, gelled into a pompadour (Kuwabara Kazuma). I ran my hand through my hair and glared at him. Kurama or Minamino Shuuichi. Whichever.


	2. Welcome

Note: Well, I was going to wait a bit before updating, but I figured since I have it written already, might as well upload it. Thanks to Daeth 101, ImMyOwnNoOneElses, and earth-ismyhaunt for the lovely reviews. . I guess I'll put a new chapter up every other day or so until I run out of back log. lol. And D101, she doesn't know her name beacause she has amnesia.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter Two - Welcome

I supposedly loved him. It bothered me. I didn't know who I was, yet I knew a whole lot about this guy. Perhaps he knew who I was. It didn't hurt to ask at any rate. When the bus made another stop, I walked over to his seat, and sat down next to him.  
"Excuse me, I know this is odd, but can I ask you something?" He looked at me in surprise.  
"Um, go ahead." Even his voice seemed familiar. It was sickening. I sighed, setting myself up to be laughed at. . . . yet, somehow I knew that he wouldn't.  
"You wouldn't happen to know who I am, do you?" I said, turning to face him.  
"No . . . Why do you ask?" he said, his voice slightly concerned. I blushed. It was defiantly odd how my stomach turned to butterflies at the sound of his voice.  
"Well . . . I don't know why, but I have 'I love Kurama' written over and over on my shoe laces." His eyes, a wonderful shade of green, now turned dark with suspicion.  
"What does that have to do with me?" he asked, his voice was level, but I could sense the strain underneath.  
"That's you, isn't it?" His eyes completely froze over.  
"No. I don't know what you're talking about. My name is-"  
"Minamino Shuuichi. Yeah, I know. But," I paused, biting my lip.  
"What?" He wasn't even trying to hide the hostility in his voice.  
"It's strange. I know who you are, what you are, and I don't even know my own name." At that point, I could feel him softening a bit.  
"Just what am I, then?" he said quietly, staring at me. I leaned close to him, I knew he wouldn't want everybody on the bus to know.  
"A demon, Kurama-kun. Your friend Hiei as well." I whispered in his ear. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates.  
"How do you know this? Who told you?" he said, his voice completely frozen now.  
"No one. I just was looking at my shoe laces, and I knew."  
"Who are you?" he said, the ice thick in his voice. I ran my hand through my hair, sighing.  
"I already told you, I don't know. If you can't help me-" I tried to suppress a large shiver as it passed through me. Damn, I was cold. I started to warm, but every time I began to feel my limbs again, the door would open, causing the wind to blow around the bus, freezing me yet again.  
"You're not wearing lipstick, are you?" I looked at him strangely.  
"No." He sighed.  
"Did you know your lips are completely blue?" I felt my lips, surprised at their iciness. I began to shudder as the door opened.  
"No . . . I d-didn't." I said, trying to warm myself by bringing my knees to my chest. I suddenly felt a bit of warmth draped around my shoulders. I looked up, bringing it closer. It was Kurama's coat. "Why?" I asked him, indicating the coat. He looked to the opposite seat.  
"You're going to freeze if you don't get warmth. That little bit will help, but it won't save you. You need a bed and a change of clothes." His voice remained neutral.  
"What do you care?" He sighed, rubbing his temple.  
"I don't know. I should just let you freeze to death, believe me, you would be long gone before your friend the driver got off his shift." He paused, glancing in my direction, perhaps to see if his words had any effect. I just stared blankly at him. "But I just can't let you die, not before I figure out who you are. And why you know so much about me."  
"Do what you want. I don't care." His eyes narrowed.  
"You should, it's your life." I pulled the coat closer around me.  
"Whatever. It doesn't matter to me. I have no idea who I am, where I came from, and I have no way of ever finding that out. You were that one hope." I said, trying not to let the tears show in my voice. But it quavered, showing my weakness. Then the tears began to fall. Sobs wracked my body, I was unable to stop. I felt his on my shoulder, then the bus braked suddenly.  
"You. Leave her alone. What is she to you?" I faintly heard Arakawa-san's voice between my sobs. I felt his hand slide off my shoulder.  
"She is . . . an old friend of mine."  
"I don't believe you." Arakawa-san's voice began to float, twisting away. I still sobbed, but even my own voice as I hiccupped seemed far away. I heard Kurama's voice, as if in a dream. It calmed me as I slipped into unconsciousness.

I felt deliciously warm. I was reluctant to open my eyes, merely to shatter that warmth, if it was an illusion. My senses began to clear, the drowsiness leaving. I heard vague, homey noises. My eyes opened, and I was relieved to find I was wrapped up in about ten quilts, and lying in an actual bed. I felt around the table beside me for my glasses, and put them on. I looked around the room, trying to figure out where I was. No clue there. I reluctantly threw the blankets off, and got up. I stretched, looking around the room again. I walked to the door, but stopped, my hand on the knob, when I heard low voices outside.

"Is she up yet, Mother?" It was his voice. He actually sounded concerned.

"No, not yet, Shuuichi. I just went in and checked on her five minutes ago. She'll be fine, don't worry." Then I heard footsteps as they both walked away. I leaned against the door, sliding down. Why had he . . . ? I sighed. I suppose that I knew less about Kurama than I thought. My stomach rumbled, breaking my train of thought. I stood up and ran my hand through my hair. Time to see what exactly had happened. I gingerly walked out, following the hallway to the kitchen. His mother, Shiori, was at the sink, doing the dishes. She must've sensed me, or something, because she turned around.

"Oh, there you are. Come, sit down, I'll fix you something to eat. You must be starving." she said, ushering my to the table.  
"Um, thanks. You wouldn't happen to know who I am, would you?" I asked, nervously.  
"I'm sorry, dear. We've been calling you Sachi. I know it's not your name, but we couldn't just call you 'She' or 'Her' all the time." I nodded. At least I had a name, even if it wasn't mine. I heard Kurama coming down the stairs as Shiori put a huge plate of food in front of me. We just kinda looked at each other for a minute when he came in.  
"You're awake," he said, nervous. What did he have to be nervy about? I was the only one without a memory of herself. We didn't speak; we just kinda glared at each other as I ate.  
"So, Sachi, Shuuichi tells me you recognize him."  
"Yeah. It's weird. He looks an awful lot like this guy Kurama . . ." I looked over to him, and he seemed relieved. Did he think I would've ratted him out to his mother? I even knew I wasn't like that. "And I guess his name just popped up. It's real freaky." I finished up the food; I was hungrier than I thought. "Um, Mrs. -"  
"Please, call me Shiori. The formality's a bit unnecessary, since I've taking care of you for the past few days-"  
"Wait a minute- days? How many days?"  
"This is the fourth day you've slept, Sachi." I leaned back, stunned. Shiori cleared my plate, nonchalantly. "So, what were you going to say?"  
"Oh, that. Um, is there anything I can change into?"  
"Of course, there are some of my old clothes in the dresser in your room."  
"Thank you, Shiori. I wish I could do something to help . . ." She smiled.  
"It isn't a problem. I'm glad to help."  
"Thank you," I said, getting up and placing the plate in the sink. "Um, Shuuichi, could you show me to the bathroom? I'd like to take a shower."  
"Sure." he said, standing up. We walked down the hallway to the room I had slept in. I went in, and looked through the dresser for something to wear. Kurama followed me in, closing the door after him. I looked up.  
"What?"  
"Why didn't you tell my mother?"  
"Why would I? I'm not that kind of person."  
"How do you know that?" I shrugged, looking back to the drawer.  
"I don't know. I just have a feeling." Kurama sighed.  
"I want to take you to Koenma. Maybe he'd be able to figure out who you are."  
"Okay. When do you think you could?" I paused, reluctant to show how eager I was to find out my identity. "I'd . . . I'd really like to know who I am, Kurama."  
"Soon, Sachi. Perhaps today. I'll see if we can get away." I laughed. "What's so funny?"  
"It sounds like we're running away to elope, or something. I dunno, I guess I have a strange sense of humour." Kurama smiled.  
"I see what you mean. I'll see what I can do." he said. I picked up a long, dark blue skirt and a pretty white blouse from the drawer. Not something I felt I'd wear, but she didn't have jeans and a tee, so I took what I thought I could wear without looking ridiculously dressy.  
"Kurama, could you show me to the bathroom, now?"  
"Yes, follow me." I followed him down the hallway, nearly bumping into him when he stopped. "Here,"  
"Thank you."  
"No problem." he said, and walked back down the hallway. I smiled at his retreating back. No wonder I loved him . . . I thought. I shook my head, scaring myself.


	3. A Headache

Note: Thanks Death 101 for the review. Sorry about the confusion. sweatdrop. The driver is a bit of a red herring, I guess, because that's his only appearence. lol. And, as for her amnesia; well, I can't tell you how she got it without giving the story away.

(8-15-09: I thanks to cher-cher91 for pointing it out, but I changed Tsumei's name to Ren after I published this chapter and he next one without realizing that they were up already . . . lol. XD;;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter Three - A Headache

I leaned against the gate to Kurama's school. It was snowing softly, just big, fluffy flakes. He'd leant me a pair of jeans that morning, knowing that I'd be more comfortable than in a skirt. Then he told me to meet him in front of his school, no explanation. I knew he was taking me to Koenma. Despite the fact he would most likely give me answers, I was worried. What if he didn't believe me? What if-? CLANG! CLANG! The bell, announcing the end of the day, disrupted my frenzied thoughts. I sighed with relief. Kurama would be out soon, and I could finally get some answers. Whether or not they'd be what I'd like to hear would have to wait. Students poured out of the gate, few giving me a second look.

"Oh, Shuuichi! I really need help with my biology. Please come over and help me!"

"Shuuichi, I need more help in math than she does with biology! Can you come over and explain irrational numbers to me?"

"I really need help with history, Shuuichi! I always mix up the dates. Please help!" I sweatdropped. I could even hear them batting their eyelashes hopefully at him.

"I'm sorry; girls, but I promised a friend I'd help her out after school today. You're all very bright, I'm sure you can manage on your own." Kurama said, walking out of the gate, three girls clinging to him. "Sachi, there you are," he said, looking relieved. I grinned.

"Don't worry, Shuuichi, I think it can wait another day, go on, help your dear classmates." He gave me a look of annoyance. I just grinned.

"I really think I need to help you more, Sachi."

"Whatever,"

"My apologies, ladies," he said, disentangling himself from their clutches, and taking my arm. He led me down the street, much to the dismay of his companions.

"Sorry, Kurama, I couldn't help myself." He gave me a look, then sighed, exasperated.

"Don't worry . . . It's just that-"

"The thought of being alone with any of your adoring fangirls scares you shitless?"

"To put it bluntly, yes." Kurama said, with a smile.

I had been waiting outside the double doors to Koenma's office for sometime. I hated to admit it, but I was kinda freaked out. What if he knew nothing? What if he didn't believe me? The doors swung open, freaking me out even more.

"Sachi? Koenma would like you to come in now." A woman said, dressed in full kimono.

"Thank you, Botan." I said, getting up. She gasped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't really think that you-"

"Don't worry. I can hardly believe it myself." I said, following her into the room. It was just I had expected it, complete with Kurama sitting on the couch. I walked in, and sat beside Kurama.

"Thank you, Botan, you may leave." The deity said, nodding to Botan. "Now, Miss - Miss Sachi, was it? I find it hard to believe your story. Waking up on a busy street in Tokyo, no memory, or head injuries for that matter. Then somehow finding the bus which Kurama happens to be riding home from school. It seems too coincidental. There must be some sort of demonic plot at work here." he said, calmly.

"But, Koenma, Sachi isn't a demon. I don't sense any demonic aura coming from her." Kurama said, somewhat shocked, I could tell.

"Yes, she isn't a demon, but nonetheless . . ."

"Do you think I'm plotting against you? If I was, do you think I'd let Kurama bring me here?" Koenma turned to me, his eyes cold.

"There are many demons who would use you, have you find the weaknesses of Reikai, and report back." I raised an eyebrow.

"So you think that because I have no idea who I am, and happen to know a lot about the boy I supposedly love-"

"What do you mean?" Koenma said, confused. I turned to Kurama.

"You didn't tell him about the shoelaces? That's the important part." He blushed and turned away. So that's what was up. I bent down, and began to unlace one shoe. "Here," I said, and tossed the lace on Koenma's desk.

"Interesting . . . Now what about these are so important?"

"When I was freezing on the bus, I was watching Kurama, and I happened to look down at my shoelaces, and everything clicked." I said.

"Hmm . . . I can't say if this helps your case any," I rolled my eyes.

"I think what's really important, is that they seemed different somehow. I mean, they didn't originally look like that," I said. Koenma looked up at me.

"Why?"

"I don't know, Koenma. Just something about what was written on the lace." My head began to throb. I started to massage my temple. "Damn," I muttered, surprised at the pain.

"Is there something wrong, Sachi?" I heard Kurama say.

"Just a headache . . . Must be thinking about the shoelaces."

"Interesting," Koenma said, leaning over the desk. I tried to clear my mind, tried not to think about the damn shoelace. It was beginning to work, too, until Koenma held the lace out. "I suppose you would like this back, Miss Sachi?"

"Not really," I said, the pounding returning.

"Perhaps not. No, not at all . . . Hmmm . . ." His ambiguity was getting on my nerves. He clapped his hands, and a blue, one horned ogre immediately rushed into the room. I smiled, in spite of myself. Jorge Satome. He'd always been incredibly funny to me. I frowned at the thought. Since when? How the hell did I know these things? "Jorge! How long will it take to arrange for an appointment with Ren?"

"I believe she's free at the moment, Koenma-sama."

"Good. How long will it take for you to arrange for her to come here?"

"Two days at most."

"Good." Koenma nodded, then turned to Kurama. "Kurama, I want you to keep and eye on her until then. I'll get a hold of you when Ren arrives."

"Who is Ren?" he said, his voice even. Again, my stomach fluttered at the depth of his voice.

"She is a psychic, a powerful one. She should be able to penetrate her mind, discover who this Sachi is and why she is here." My mind was blank. I couldn't think of anything, I could barely comprehend the meaning of the words they spoke. A psychic? Why . . . ? The only thing I could seem to focus on was Kurama, and that disgusted me. Why was I being such a stupid . . . girl about this?! I didn't even know my name, and the only thing I cared about was sneaking a look at him out of the corner of my eye.


	4. Anticipation

Note: I originally had Hiei try and 'invade' her mind, but I thought it was a little too unrealistic; Hiei waiting at Koenma's (or Kurama's for that matter) beck and call. I have a plan to include him -and Yusuke and Kuwabara- later though. (8-15-09: Changed Tsumei to Ren in this chapter too. XD)

Disclaimer: No, I don't own insert anime here.

Chapter Four - Anticipation

I didn't like the waiting. I don't think I ever have, but then, I couldn't be sure. Shiori had gone shopping for new clothes. It left Kurama and I alone in the house for the entire Saturday. I tried to pretend that I wasn't thrilled at the prospect. It didn't work.

Sighing, I stepped out of the shower loosely toweling my hair before drying and wrapping the towel around myself. I wiped the fog from the mirror, staring at the fuzzy reflection, and frowned. I didn't like having glasses. I did rather like the hair, though, I thought with a smile. Bright red suited me, not so much bright red, but a richer shade that made my pale skin look nice, especially contrasted with my dark eyes. But I needed a hair dryer, and maybe some gel . . . My mind elsewhere, I stepped out of the bathroom, absently slipping on my glasses as I stepped into the hall.

"Kurama?" I tapped on the door to his room, pushing it open. "Do you have a hair dryer?" He looked up from the book he'd been reading, then promptly dropped it on his face.

"What? Sorry," His cheeks pinked slightly, and he made a point to look away. Confused, I looked down, then felt my own cheeks on fire. My towel had slipped, revealing more of my chest then I thought. Not everything (thankfully), but . . . enough to be mortifying. "A hair dryer? Under the counter in the bathroom." I nodded quickly and ran back to the bathroom, trying to stop my smile. I shouldn't be so excited to make him nervous. I didn't want to relish that first look he'd given me, just before the book had hit his face. A look that said he wanted me. Or, at least, he had thought about it. I frowned at the thought. There wasn't any reason why he shouldn't: not that I was being cocky about my looks, but Kurama hadn't- hadn't had sex for almost eighteen years. Admittedly, I didn't think that a hotbed of lust lay in Kurama as a small boy, but from what I remembered, Yoko's lust had been legendary. Then again, I didn't remember where I'd heard it so- I stopped, smacking myself on the forehead.

"Idiot!" I pulled the dryer from beneath the sink, and turned it up all the way before I started to dry my hair. "You don't know where any of that knowledge came from!" I didn't hear myself speak, only saw the movements of my lips as the red of my hair blew around my face. I felt tears well in my eyes. Why did I know so much about him and so little about myself?! The only thing I knew for sure about myself was that I was in love with him; and as much as I tried to, I couldn't ignore it.

Twenty minutes later, I felt better, if only a little. I was dressed, and after spending a good ten minutes trying to do something I liked with my hair without gel or mousse, I thought I looked pretty good, despite the casualness of the jeans and t shirt I was wearing. Hesitating, I walked down the hall towards Kurama's room. I knocked, and this time, waited for his call to come in.

"Kurama?" He was sitting on the bed, the book lying beside him.

"Yes?" He looked slightly unnerved. But I'd decided I wouldn't mention it- he looked more uncomfortable than I thought he'd be.

"Can we do something? I mean, go somewhere or something. I don't want to just stand around all day, waiting for Koenma to call."

"What would you be interested in doing?" I shrugged.

"I dunno. Just something. Even if we just walk for a bit." Kurama stood and smiled.

"A walk would be good. But you should be careful. Frostbite-" I cut him off.

"Why are you so concerned?" Kurama's face smoothed over, and he closed his eyes. "I don't- well, I know you, but you have no idea who I am. What if Koenma's right? What if some demon is trying to use me to get to you or Koenma or Yusuke or whatever?" As I spoke, my voice climbed higher, verging on the hysterical. "What if I'm just some crazy girl with some sixth sense or something? I hate this!" Kurama put his hands on my shoulders, but I ignored his attempts to calm me. "I don't even know my own name, or where I came from, or anything! All I know is you! Your stupid and friends and-" I stopped myself as my tears blinded me. I started to sob, and let myself clutch the material of his shirt. "And that I love you," There was an awkward moment as he stood and looked at me, then he reluctantly put his arms around me. I tightened my arms around his neck, the unexpected earthiness of his scent washing over me as I cried. He smelled like the wet of grass after a rain, mixed with pure . . . green. There was no other word for it. But the naturalness of it soothed me, and gradually, I calmed against him. Gently, he led me to the bed, pulling me beside him as he sat.

"Sachi," I closed my eyes tighter, unwilling to start crying again. That was all I had. A name that wasn't even mine, given to me by his mother, who knew why. "I'm concerned, because . . ." I knew he didn't want to say the wrong thing, that he didn't want to upset me again. Especially since last time, I'd gotten hysterical so suddenly . . . "At first, you intrigued me. You're a mystery. I have to know how you know what you do. It was, partially, pity." At least he was honest, I thought; again, inhaling his earthy smell. His arms tightened around me, and he stroked my back. "I couldn't leave you to die like that. I didn't see you as much of a threat. What could a young human girl, half frozen, do?"

"But you don't like taking chances like that. Did you . . . Did you take me just to make sure I couldn't hurt you?"

"No." His voice had warmed to me, from cold suspicion to a lukewarm indulgence. Still, I smiled. It was a wonderful feeling, even that little bit. "You said you loved me. Or that your shoes did." There was a pause. I didn't bother to correct him; shoes, shoe laces, same thing. "I wanted to see how you knew my name. Why you thought that you were in love with me." I laughed, sitting up. But I was glad that he left his arms loose around my shoulders.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because you're cute," Surprisingly, his cheeks flushed again, and I couldn't resist a giggle. "Or maybe it's 'cause you smell so nice," I leant in to smell his neck again. "I thought you would've smelled like roses."

"Roses?" He sounded puzzled, and I pulled away, ashamed of my impetuousness. His cheeks were a bit darker pink, and I couldn't quite tell if he was uncomfortable because of my actions, or (and I counted on this being only a very slight chance) because he didn't mind them.

"Yeah. The whole rose whip thing, I guess. It is kind of cliché, though, isn't it?" Kurama smiled, and brushed the last of my tears from my cheek.

"A bit."

"Ooooh! Now what's this!" An excited female voice sounded at the window. We both looked, and I (at least) was a little embarrassed to see Botan floating on the other side of the glass on her oar, her cheeks pink. She pushed open the window (it was one of those tall, rectangular paned ones) and stuck her head in. Kurama's arms dropped from my shoulders, and reluctantly, I let mine fall to my lap. "I know she was supposed to be in love with you, Kurama, but I didn't think you felt the same way!" She paused to grin. "Good for you!"

"Botan," he said, uncomfortably. "It isn't-" Botan merely smiled indulgently and winked.

"Don't worry, Kurama, I won't say anything to Koenma. I don't think he'd like it much." She clapped her hands. "Right! Koenma says that Ren has arrived and for you to bring the girl as soon as you can."

Ren. That was right, she was the psychic who was supposed to help me. Perhaps not help me, as I didn't think Koenma particularly cared whether I got my memory back or not, but at least I'd get some answers. Kurama stood, and I looked up at him. Maybe I didn't want any answers. As painful as it was not to know anything about myself, what peace could my identity really give me? I couldn't help but think the worst. I could be any kind of dangerous criminal, my sights set on destroying Kura- the Reikai, world domination . . . But I wasn't a demon. I had that consolation, if it could be called that. I had this strangely disappointed feeling after hearing Kurama say that I wasn't, that I was merely a normal human. There was a niggling little voice in my mind that said he couldn't love me back if I was just a human, that he wouldn't let himself. Maya. The name stung, a bitter reminder I knew far too much about him. Seeing Ren might help with that at least. Knowing more about myself might alleviate my 'love' for Kurama, might let myself . . . Remembering something else, somebody else . . . It hurt to love him this much, with no reason, no hope, nothing beyond Kurama, not even my name.


	5. The Psychic

KnK: Well, I apologize for the lack of updates, but I got distracted with some non-fan fiction writing . . . And hockey. lol. I had this written, but this is the point where I chickened out before, so I was hesitating to publish it. (8-19-09: Okay, I forgot to put this chapter up after fixing the Ren/Tsumei thing. Sorry about that. DX)

Disclaimer: Unless some rather strange twist of fate happens to have Togashi-sensei give me YYH, I don't own it.

Chapter Five - The Psychic

Kurama, surprisingly, had wanted to stay with me while Ren invaded my mind (I couldn't think of any other way to put it); much to Botan's glee. We had been led to a small, dimly lit room, with patchouli incense wisping through the little visible light. Kurama wrinkled his nose at the scent.

"What, don't like it?"

"I'm not overly fond of patchouli."

"It doesn't matter what you like, fox. It helps me to concentrate." A dark figure in the centre of the room turned to us. She was beautiful. Tall and lithe, with skin paler than mine, almost white, and black hair held in a bun by seemingly ornate hairpins, and a black kimono with a white obi. She looked darkly at Kurama. He only stared back at her, saying nothing. "You must be the girl. Sit," She motioned to a cushion at her feet. Obediently, I moved to sit, but Kurama stopped me.

"What about me?" Ren snorted.

"You? Go wait in Koenma's office. You're nothing but a nuisance. A distraction." Kurama's eyes narrowed. I touched the arm he held in front of me.

"Um, excuse me, Ren, can he stay? I-" I paused, looking to the ground. She waved me off, annoyed by me as well, it looked like.

"Right, right, you're in love with the fox. Forgot about that. If you insist," She motioned to the cushion before her. "Now sit." I sat, Kurama sitting to my left and Ren sitting directly across from me. "Close your eyes and inhale deeply. Clear your mind, remove any barrier you have to your mind." Ren's voice deepened into a low alto, mellow and almost sing-song as she spoke. I felt my mind begin to blank, and desperate for something, I clutched at Kurama's fingers, relieved when I felt the pressure of his hand holding mine.

The only constants were the touch of Kurama's hand holding mine, and the gentle probing of Ren at my mind's edge. She slipped in quietly, and I hardly felt her. Until she started pushing deeper than my most recent- and only- memories. A wave of pain crashed against me as I felt the first slight poke. I cried out, squeezing Kurama's hand tightly. She moved deeper, and I saw images of an older man and woman, and a number of others, all older than I was, but younger than the first couple. Names came to me, Mom, Dad, all six of my older brothers and sisters, but there was something wrong about the images . . . they were too vague, too cartoony. I heard myself cry out again, and felt the jar as I hit the floor. I figured I'd fainted, but I could hear Kurama and Ren speaking.

"What happened?" Kurama said, concern lacing his voice.

"She kicked me out," she said, shaky. "I got a little, and then the pain hit me, and- she's very strong. I've never- Never've been kicked out. Not since . . ." She broke off, and I could hear the shock in her voice.

"Is Sachi okay?"

"Who? The girl?" Ren said. "Her name is Frost. Jeanne Frost." She paused. "I don't know. I don't know what's going on inside her. But if the little bit I got in there is any indication, your Jeanne is in a lot of pain." No shit, I thought, crying out again. I had a name. Jeanne Frost, and- I felt my whole body burn as memory washed over me. I could remember almost everything now, but it still seemed wrong. It was too- the shoelaces burned into my mind again, sharpening, defining, burning though my mind as they did so. Why did it have to hurt so much? What was so painful I could feel my body scream as the mental barriers were torn down? And then it hit me. I saw the difference in my shoelaces that had made my mind freeze over. Groaning, I clutched Kurama's hand, but the pain hit me again as I thought of him. My shoelaces, how I loved Kurama, how I knew so much about his life, about everything here . . . I was in an anime.

* * *

  
KnK: Yeah, mad short, but I wanted it to end on a cliffhanger.


	6. Seventh Child of the Seventh Child

KnK: I apologoze for the craptacular spacing, but I have no idea how to get a fucking double space on here (and there's the justification for the T rating! lol). Thanks to all the reviewers, and I hope you keep reading despite the horrible spacing and the cliches. (although I'm trying to make this original) XD

Disclaimer: It's kind of like writing lines on a chalkboard. 'I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho . . .'

Chapter Six - Seventh Child of the Seventh Child

I didn't remember passing out completely. I groaned, my head still reverberating from the headache before, and groggily, I sat up. I knew this wasn't my room, or even the guest room at the Minamino house.

"Jeanne, how are you feeling?" To my surprise, Kurama was sitting beside me. It was definitely weird to hear him say my name. I rubbed my face, then took my glasses off, and began to clean them on my shirt. I needed the distraction of even the slightest physical activity.

"My head still hurts a little. But I think I'm okay." Kurama nodded.

"Good. Jeanne," He paused, looking at me hesitantly. "Do you remember anything? The only reason I ask is, Ren was only able to go through your memories briefly before you kicked her out." I nodded. I remembered that much.

"Yeah. I remember everything. I think. I guess I needed her to start it." I smiled weakly, then looked to my hands. "I don't expect you to believe me when I tell you this. I can't really believe it myself."

"Jeanne, it doesn't matter." Kurama smiled at me, and I could feel my stomach pitch.

"I . . . I still don't remember how I got here. But I . . . How I know everything. Where I come from, my world, this is an anime." I looked to Kurama and tried to gauge his reaction, but his expression remained neutral, so I continued. "It started when Yusuke was hit by the car . . . I guess you'd know better than I would about what happened next. And I know this doesn't prove anything." I stopped, unsure of how to continue without a reaction. Closing my eyes, I ran a hand through my hair, then frowned at the sensation. It felt the same as if I was in my world. Keeping my eyes closed, I reached out to touch the bedspread. It felt the same; cottony and soft.

"What are you doing?" I opened my eyes at the sound of Kurama's voice, laughing sheepishly.

"It's weird, I didn't think about it before, but everything still feels the same. I mean, my hair," I touched it. "It still feels like it did in my world, no matter how cartoony it looks now." I tried to hold a piece in front of my eyes, but it was too short.

"Cartoony?" Kurama said, raising an eyebrow. I nodded, stretching a little.

"Yeah. Anime and manga are graphic mediums, right?" He nodded. "Well, think of it this way: your reality, in my reality, is-" I paused, thinking of how to put it. "Is someone's art. How everything normally looks to me . . . It's more hi-def. High definition. But this," I gestured around the room. "This is all animated. To me." I added quickly. Kurama's face was still expressionless, leaving me clueless to his reaction. Unfortunately, Koenma's sudden appearance silenced him.

"Good! You're awake," Ren and Jorge followed him inside the room, standing by the side of my bed. "Ren has told me the little she was able to read from you. But what do you remember?" Sitting there, with Koenma and Kurama beside me (and Jorge), I felt like an idiot. I still had no idea how I'd gotten there in the first place, and all I had was a ridiculous story for an answer. Not to mention I was still disappointed that I was just me. I could've been anybody, and instead, it turns out it's the most boring answer possible. I'm just a normal girl, nothing special. Except, for some strange bit of (good?) luck that had thrown me into my favorite anime. I should, I mused, be counting my blessings that I wasn't thrown somewhere else (like Battle Royale- never a favorite of mine, but I had been reading the manga lately), and all the stuff with Kurama . . .

"Well, Koenma, I can't expect you to believe me." I said, looking to the blanket. "But . . ." I told him everything. At the end of my little explanation, I looked to Koenma, expecting at least a slight hint of shock. But he only looked calmly at me, nodding.

"I see."

"Aren't you the tiniest bit incredulous or something?!" I knew he was a deity, that whereas he didn't know everything, he knew a hell of a lot more than I did, but his smooth acceptance was annoying. I wanted someone's jaw to drop to the floor, and for them to stare at me like I had three heads. I know that's what I would do.

"Wh-wh-what?!!" I looked to Jorge. His eyes were wide and his jaw had hit the floor. I laughed, elated to finally have someone react like I expected.

"Control yourself!" Koenma said, smacking him. He turned to me. "Jeanne. To be honest, your story intrigues me. Especially what've you've said about the difference in . . . definition. I do believe there are other dimensions, or parallel universes, or the like. Of course, there is no proof that they exist. Except for you." He paused, reflectively sucking on his pacifier. "It does strike me as odd that any two dimensions would cross like this." It was odd. And it didn't offer any explanation of how I got there.

"Do you have any idea how I got here? Anything at all?" I looked up to him hopefully. Koenma looked back to Ren, and she stepped forward.

"You have six older brother and sisters?" I frowned, nodding. What did that have to do with anything? Her face revealed nothing. "How many siblings do your parents have?" I raised my eyebrows, an ironic smile at my lips. Was that what it was about?

"My mother was the youngest of five, and her mother had two miscarriages before she was born. My father was the seventh born in a family of eight." I said. "You don't seriously believe that bullshit, do you? That because I'm the seventh child of the seventh child, I'm psychic?" Ren glared at me. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not bullshit, little girl. Folklore-" My laugh cut her off.

"Folklore also says that the seventh child of the seventh child is more likely to be a vampire. I haven't seen any fangs while I brushed my teeth." I said scornfully. "Look, I believed all that psychic mumbo jumbo when I was younger, and my grandmother encouraged it. I guessed cards, and tried to guess what she was thinking in separate rooms. Nothing happened. I got maybe one card right in all the years we fooled around, and never got what she was thinking. My mother finally had enough and made her stop it. I'm not psychic."

"Jeanne," Kurama's quiet voice distracted me from my little rant. "You have no trouble at all believing that you were somehow transported into your favorite anime; why are you so obstinate about believing you may be psychic?" I started to say something, but couldn't think of anything to say. He did have a point. It was strange that I accepted so calmly where I was.

"Even if I was psychic," I didn't add the 'which I'm not' that I wanted desperately to say. "That doesn't explain how I ended up here. And if anyone says 'wishful thinking', I'll smack them." I said, annoyed to find I was blushing. Kurama hid a smile and looked away. Jorge tried to close his mouth surreptitiously, but I saw him and glared half-heartedly.

"I don't have any guess besides that. But, ahem, I think your amnesia may help us."

"What do you mean?" That was the most puzzling thing I'd heard him say.

"First of all, it doesn't make sense that a girl like you, who admits her inexperience with her psychic abilities-" He caught my glare and coughed. "Or 'supposed psychic abilities', could transmit herself across a dimension." The phrase reminded me of a song, "Across the Universe", by the Beatles. It had a slow, flowing melody, and I'd always liked the chorus. "Nothing's gonna change my world. Nothing's gonna change my world," (Of course, it doesn't mean anything if you haven't heard the song, you need to hear the music to understand what I mean.) The words bit at me bitterly now. Nothing might've been able to change John's world, but I was in some other dimension.

* * *

Everything seemed to flow slowly in front of me, without my being any part of it. Ren, for some reason, was eager to arrange for me to stay with her, saying something about refining my natural abilities. Kurama, on the other hand, seemed determined that I continue to stay with him. He insisted that it would be best if he could keep an eye on me, to protect me if necessary. Koenma looked on placidly, calmly watching Kurama and Ren's heated exchange. To me, it seemed dream-like, their flushed faces flushed with the intensity of their argument, their voices far way and faint to my ears, which were filled with strains of "Across the Universe". Surprisingly, neither of them asked my opinion. I suppose they knew what I would say.

Finally, Koenma silenced them. "Enough! Kurama, whereas you have a good point, you would be better to protect Jeanne, there really isn't a need. You said yourself there hasn't been a demon anywhere near her. Other than you." He paused, and I was surprised to see Kurama's face flush with anger.

"Koenma, just because there hasn't been an attack on Jeanne yet doesn't mean there won't be. I want to be there-"

"To what, fox? Protect her?" Ren sneered. "I can protect her just as well as you; better, considering I can teach her to protect herself. It's merely your over inflated male ego that likes the thought of her hiding behind you. Reading too many comics lately, eh?" Kurama only smiled, his eyes still hard.

"Believe what you want. It doesn't matter what you want with her, I won't let you take her." He glared from Ren to Koenma, holding up a finger as she started to protest. "Regardless; you can't take her if she doesn't want to go. And she won't go with you." By nature, I am inherently contrary. I'm the sort of person who, after being told not to go swimming after eating, will jump right in the water, just to annoy you.

"Who says I wouldn't go to Hokkaido?" I said, annoyed at being left out of the decision. Honestly, I had no desire at all to travel anywhere with Ren, much less somewhere so far away as that. But I had to displease someone. And Kurama, with his smug comment suggesting I would want to stay with him, had irked me.

"Do you?" Koenma said, peering eagerly at me. I glanced to Kurama, my stomach dropping when I saw the shock (and I liked to think pain) spreading across his face. I blushed darkly, unable to look at either of them, or even Ren.

"N-no." I said meekly. I had a feeling Koenma would make the decision anyway, but I thought I might as well make my feelings known. Not that they weren't known already . . . I've always hated being predictable. "Look," I said, my frustration making me bolder. "You all seem to know what I want, right? And you," I gestured angrily at Koenma. "You're gonna tell me what to do whatever I say anyway, so get out. All of you." I flopped angrily to the bed, turning my back on them. "Go argue somewhere else, and tell me what you've decided when you're done." Silently, the door opened, and I heard two sets of footfalls file out; first the soft, nearly silent gait of Ren, followed by the heavy, clumsy walk of Jorge. Presumably, Koenma walked out behind them, although I couldn't hear his footsteps. And Kurama . . . Kurama was still here. He sighed, almost inaudibly, and I heard him sit gently in the chair beside my bed.

We both sat in silence for what seemed forever. I didn't want to acknowledge him, but I did; even more so now, I wanted his respect. I wanted him to like me. Flushing at such childish thoughts, I kept my back to him. I didn't want him to see how weak he made me.

"Jeanne," Reluctantly, I rolled to my back, facing him. Kurama's green eyes met mine steadily, and I couldn't help my smile. His eyes were beautiful. "I should apologize. I didn't mean to suggest-"

"It doesn't matter. You were right; I want to stay with you." I said, making myself blush. Kurama frowned slightly.

"Why? Why do you love me? In your world, I am just a cartoon, ne?" He paused, his mouth a straight line. "There must be someone else, some boy who you really care for." I sat up, looking at him confusedly. Was he jealous, or just curious? He had to be just curious, I couldn't see him being jealous over me. I shrugged.

"There isn't anyone else, no. I mean, I've been kissed before, but there isn't anyone now." I stopped, my cheeks red. "Why I love you . . ." I stared at the blanket, too embarrassed to meet his eyes. "When I was fourteen, I first saw Yu Yu Hakusho. At first, I had a bit of a crush on Yusuke; it was the episodes before you and Hiei came into the show. But Yusuke had Keiko, and then I saw you . . ." I paused, smiling. "You were so much more mature than the boys I knew. And, of course, I thought you were beautiful. I liked how cool you were, especially when you were fighting. You had such a precision and level headedness in battle; I liked it."

"Didn't you have any reservations, seeing what I am-"

"Kurama," I said, cutting him off. "I don't care; you're a demon, so what?" I sat up. "You are who you are, and I love you for it." Steadily, I met his eyes, until the weight of my confession hit me. I have never been someone to state my feelings boldly like that, and it scared me to do so, not knowing what he would say . . . I let my eyes fall to the blankets, saying nothing else. Slowly, mortification consumed me. He knew how I truly felt, and he didn't feel the same. Kurama wasn't the type to laugh or mock me, but the uncomfortable fact still lay between us.

"I have never encountered a woman like you, Jeanne." Kurama said quietly. Hesitantly, I met his eyes, blushing. He smiled, and gently touched my knee.

"Jeanne, I have made a decision." Koenma said, the door bursting open. Blushing heavily, I straightened. Kurama's hand slid quickly off my knee, but the action somehow caught Koenma's eye, and he glared reprovingly at him. Ren was standing behind Koenma, her face neutral. Kurama stood, his eyes also on Koenma. "I believe it would be best if you stayed near Kurama, in case of a demonic attack. Also considering your attachment to him." He paused, watching me. At least I had the grace not to blush. "For the time being, you will stay with Ren, in Tokyo. Kurama will keep a close eye on you, when you aren't studying with Ren."

"So Ren will baby-sit me during the day, and Kurama will baby-sit me at night?"

"I don't do days." Ren said grumpily. I raised my eyebrows, looking back to Koenma.

"But Kurama has school. Oh god, really?" I said, realizing what had happened. "Like some terrible plot twist . . ." I said, sighing.

"What is it, Jeanne?" Kurama said, looking confused. I blushed, looking to the floor.

"Well, it seems to me, in every terrible fanfic I've read, the girl ends up going to your school, and more terrible writing ensues. Honestly, it's a very poorly disguised MacGuffin."

"Mac . . . Mac what?" Ren said, looking extremely nonplussed. Before I could say anything, Kurama spoke up.

"MacGuffin: a device giving impetus to a plot, which later turns out to be unimportant." I laughed, turning to face him.

"Hitchcock fan?" He smiled, shaking his head.

"My English teacher showed us several of his movies to help with fluency. We had a very hard test."

"I bet you got a hundred," I said, laughing.

"No, a ninety-nine. I forgot MacGuffin." I laughed harder, meeting his eyes. He looked away, but I saw the small smile at the corner of his lips. I'm glad he understood I wasn't laughing at him.

"Well," Koenma said huffily. "It's the best solution possible, considering Ren's pigheadedness, and Kurama's life in the Human Realm. In two weeks there will be the entrance exam. As much as I could do, Meiou High is a very exclusive school, and you need to pass this exam to get it."

"With almost a perfect score to get in the honors class." Kurama said matter-of-factly. I cringed, thinking of it. I've never been much of a test taker, and was barely keeping a ninety average in school. Whereas it was good, I didn't think it would be good enough for me to pass as an honors student at an exclusive Japanese high school. "If you need it, I can help you study, Jeanne. I remember the types of questions they asked, and can help you with it."

"Thanks. I don't know how good a student I'll be, though, I'm not too good at school." Kurama smiled.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." I blushed, even knowing it was a generic platitude. Kurama always sounded so sincere when he said those things.

"I will be making arrangements for your stay, somewhere near to Kurama, so don't worry." he added quickly, noticeably peeved. I wasn't sure why, but catching his glare in Ren's direction, I was suddenly more sure. "Is there you require?" I paused for a moment, thinking. There were plenty of things I wanted, none of them necessary, or exactly possible.

"First off, I'd like some hair bleach and some dye. Any colour but orange. I look terrible as a redhead," I said. Koenma seemed relieved at such a mundane request, I decided to test my luck, just a little. "And is there any way that you could . . . That you could put my name down as Sachi? On the school forms, I mean. And whatever surname Ren will be using in the Human Realm. I would like to fit in, and to be honest, I've never really liked my name." And I figured it would be nice to have a new name. A new beginning. I knew it would be unlikely that I could stay here for real, forever, but I liked the idea of assuming a new identity. There were too many bad connotations with my real name for my liking.

Koenma nodded calmly. "There should not be a problem with either, Sachi." I smiled, glad that Shiori had given me such a pretty name.


	7. A Lead

KnK: Sorry about the long wait. After I uploaded the last chapter, I realized I somehow deleted all what I had written for chapter seven, and I couldn't bear to even look at it for awhile. It was almost done . . . *Sigh* Anyway, I finally finished, and I think it turned out a lot better. I think it helped that I finally figured out how it's going to end. lol, I am that kind of writer. I generally have an idea though, of where I want to go. Thanks for the reviews, as well as all the 'favourite story' adds. I'll try and get the next chapter out at a more reasonable time . . . XD

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

Chapter Seven -A Lead

After two weeks, my brain and my body was exhausted. Ren had me waking up at dawn (despite her disdain for early rising) to train; meditation which segued into my actual psychic training, followed by what Ren determined was proper physical training. Tai chi, running, as well as a little weightlifting. All of which was followed by Kurama coming by after school to tutor me. And _he_ was worse than Ren at times. I have never been a brilliant student, and Kurama studied me to the bone. The majority of the subjects he was teaching me I wasn't familiar with at all, especially Japanese History. I told him one time the most I knew about Japanese history came from Ruroni Kenshin and Inuyasha, jokingly at first, but I realized it was absolutely true. Other than a brief lesson on Matthew Perry and the Black Ships in my sophomore world history class, there was nothing. He merely rolled his eyes and hid a smile.

But today was the last day before the exam, and I was hoping when Kurama came, he'd let me convince him to take it easy on me. So my mind could recover enough for me to pass. I lay silently on the couch, waiting almost patiently for him to come. Almost as if on cue, there was a light knock on the door before I heard Kurama let himself in.

"Hello Sachi," I opened one eye, and smiled at him.

"Hey. I know it's been hard on you lately, so I was thinking we could take the day off." I said, sitting up. Kurama sat across from me, and smiled. I grinned back at him.

"Thank you for thinking of me." I leant back, shrugging, and hid my grin.

"No problem. Do you want to get some ramen or something? I'm starving."

"If you want to. I believe there's a shop somewhere close by." he said, and stood. I grinned, meeting his eyes.

"Awesome! Let's go!" I took his arm, practically running for the door.

"Sachi-" I turned back to him, laughing.

"Come on, Kurama, let me have some fun!" He sighed and closed his eyes, but smiled. I grinned back, and pulled him to the door.

"Sachi," Kurama said as we walked down the street. "Do you miss your family at all?"

"You know, I can't say I do. Not really." I paused, looking up, and stuck my hands in my pockets. "Don't get me wrong, they were nice people. I know they loved me. But," I took a deep breath, almost unwilling to continue. "I was the youngest, the youngest out of all my family. I have twenty eight aunts and uncles, I don't even remember how many cousins . . . Most of them are a good deal older than me. I always kind of felt left out, especially at home." I looked to the ground. "My parents were always working, I was left alone a lot as a kid, or with my brothers and sisters. They never paid much attention to me, either. My oldest sisters, Lucy and Kat, were twins, they had each other. And Max, Jason, and Andy were triplets. Derek was only nine months younger, so he always hung out with them. The boys were all three years older than me, and Lucy and Kat were five years older."

"It sounds like you were very lonely."

"As lonely as you could be living in a house with nine people." I said, trying to be cheerful. "Anyway, it doesn't matter now. I'm here," Kurama sighed, shaking his head.

"Does being here really make you that happy, Sachi?" I nodded, my mood suddenly lifting.

"Oh, yeah. Yu Yu Hakusho was always my favourite series. I loved the camaraderie between you guys . . . I always wanted to be part of it." I nudged his shoulder, grinning at him. "And there's you." He blushed, lightly, causing me to smile wider. "That's just funny."

"What?" I laughed, shaking my head. Making him blush was too entertaining.

"Nothing, nothing." I said, smiling.

"I don't mean to be pushy, Sachi," he said, looking at me as we continued to walk. "What is the last thing you remember? From your own . . . Dimension?"

"Let me think," I frowned, trying to think. For some reason, it wouldn't come to me. I remembered it was a Sunday. I'd put my homework off 'til the last minute, again, and I had been seriously considering skipping school the next day and going to the bookstore. But something had happened, I just couldn't think of it . . . My frown deepened as my head started to ache. The only other thing I remembered was that I'd felt incredibly depressed that day. Thinking it only made my head hurt more. "I remember the day. It was a Sunday, I had to do my homework. Not much else." It hurt to speak it.

"Do you remember how you got here?" I shook my head, biting my lip.

"I'm sorry, I can't. It hurts to think,"

"It's fine, Sachi. Don't push yourself." He stopped, suddenly looking over my shoulder to the left.

"_What is it, Kurama?" _I -thought at him. He met my eyes, frowning.

"_A demonic aura. Can you feel it?" _Frowning, I closed my eyes in concentration.

"_Yeah, if I concentrate. Is he trying to hide?"_

"_I believe so, but he isn't very good at it." _He smiled at me, then tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear. "Wait here, Sachi, while I get your surprise." He bent, kissing my cheek. "Stay here, don't watch me." he whispered. I nodded, too stunned to do anything else. Why on earth had he . . . ? I touched my cheek where he had kissed me, staring at the path ahead. It was probably only to distract whatever demon was following us- if it was following us. Distracted with my thoughts, I didn't think to pay attention to the demon. Suddenly he was in front of me, hissing and grinning evilly.

"Found you, girl. Yoshiuki has been looking for you for some time," he said, stepping towards me. I stepped back. Why did that name sound so familiar? I shook my head, deciding it'd be better to think about it later, when I didn't have something trying to kidnap or kill me. "You need to come with-" He stopped as Kurama appeared out of nowhere, slashing him with his rose whip.

"She doesn't need to go anywhere." He whipped it again, wrapping it around the demon, holding him. "Who sent you?" Kurama pulled it tighter, the thorns digging painfully into the demon.

"Human loving scum!" He spat, ignoring the question. Kurama frowned, tugging his whip so the thorns dug deeper, causing the demon to bleed. His blood, black like ink, dribbled to the snow, bubbling.

"Tell me, you useless waste of space, or you forfeit your life." The demon only laughed.

"You think that scares me? Death would be welcome instead of what Yoshiuki would do to me if I told you anything." Kurama looked up, meeting my eyes, and nodded. I nodded back. He wanted me to read his mind.

I closed my eyes, concentrating on the demon's thought pattern. It was fairly simple, and I easily slipped into his mind without him noticing. It was fairly easy, since Kurama kept him distracted with questions he knew he wouldn't answer. Yoshiuki was only a half demon, but this one feared him greatly. His plan, or what this one knew, was to travel to my dimension. This plane, it was too easy to get caught traveling to the Human Realm. He had his doubts at first, and he had no idea how it worked, only some vague ideas about a powerful psychic. But since Yoshiuki had contacted me, and brought me here, he believed whole-heartedly. Since Yoshiuki had lost me, he had not been able to contact my dimension again. He needed me, or he thought he did, to get back. I frowned, opening my eyes. I couldn't remember meeting anyone with that name, much less a demon. Not like I would've noticed then; I could barely pick up a demonic aura now without concentrating hard. I looked up, meeting Kurama's eyes, then nodded.

"It seems you've outlived you're usefulness," he said, deadpan, and flicked his whip, killing him instantly. I couldn't help my stare as he shrunk the whip back to a rose, and then a seed.

"You killed him," Unintentionally, my voice cracked, watching what was left of the demon bleed on the snowy path.

"Of course I did, Sachi. Why let him go to tell his master what we know?"

"We could've given him to Koenma!" I said. "You didn't have to kill him!"

"Yes, I suppose." I stepped back, carefully looking away from what was left of the demon. Faintly, he smiled.

"Are you surprised to see me act so cruelly? Didn't watching the anime prepare you for what a monster I could be?" I crossed my arms, glaring at him.

"I've seen every episode, Kurama, I've read all the manga too. I know exactly what you're capable of." I said angrily, and turned around, walking away. I had no idea what his problem was, but it was getting on my nerves.

"What are you doing?" I stopped at the sound of his voice, rolling my eyes.

"I'm going home." I said, and started to walk again.

"Sachi," Almost instantly, he was behind me, his hand lightly on my shoulder. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to be by yourself, considering what happened." I shrugged his hand off.

"I can take care of myself." He put his hand on my shoulder, holding it tighter.

"You couldn't even sense that demon. Do you know what danger you're in?" I tried to shake his hand off again, but he wouldn't let me.

"I know better than you do," I said petulantly.

"Then what happens if I let you walk alone, and another demon attacks you?" I was silent, glowering at him. I knew he was right. There wasn't anything I could do, not really. I couldn't fight, I couldn't defend myself. I couldn't even use my psychic abilities properly in a fight. "I'll walk you back, and we'll talk."

"We might as well go get some food," I said quietly. I turned to him, hesitantly meeting his eyes. He smiled, the grip on my shoulder relaxing.

"Sounds good to me,"

*

Kurama frowned, setting his chopsticks across his empty bowl. "And you're sure you don't remember seeing him?" I shook my head, taking a sip of my tea.

"No. I don't remember too much before I woke up in the alley. The demon didn't know too many details, either. Just that Yoshiuki wants to get into my dimension. He didn't even know what his plans were."

"That, I'm afraid, we can guess." he said.

"Yeah, it would be perfect." I mused. Nothing ever happened where I was from, nothing like that. We didn't even have Yusuke as a last resort. We just had the army, and depending on how strong Yoshiuki was, they could be utterly useless. "We'd just be a bunch of sitting ducks," Kurama sipped his tea, nodding. "You know, about before . . . I didn't mean to freak out on you. I've never seen anything killed before. Except bugs," I added as an afterthought. "I mean, I've read manga, and seen movies and stuff, but not . . . Not in person."

"And it startled you?"

"Yeah. I mean, one moment, he was alive, and the next . . ." I couldn't stop my shudder. Kurama reached across the table, covering my hand with his.

"I don't want to tell you that you're going to get used to it, but you probably will."

"It's better that way, though," I said. Kurama shook his head.

"No one should have to get used to seeing death."

"I guess you're right." Meeting his eyes, I was suddenly aware of his hand on mine. This was the second time today, I thought, unconsciously letting myself blush. I couldn't help but think of the kiss. I wanted to ask, but I didn't. I didn't want him to say that it was nothing, merely something to distract the demon. If I did ask him, I wanted his cheeks to flush and look away, and mutter something about impulse. Which, I thought sighing, he wouldn't.


	8. Only for Him

Disclaimer: Togashi-sensei owns YYH, not me.

KnK: Thanks to Death 101- Fox Version and sarahh86 for reviewing. I tried to get this up quicker, but I've been working full time lately, and that is pretty draining, especially since I'm kind of sick of it . . . Ah, anyway. This chapter was a little shorter than I intended, but I skipped some things I'd planned on writing. Nine should be up be up shortly, but I won't make any promises. Enjoy! :D (fixed the spacing a little; although I'm generally dissatisfied with the way the doc manager destroys the spacing . . .)

.

Chapter Eight- Only for Him

.

Koenma did nothing, telling us only that he would check into Yoshiuki, and get back to us if he found anything out. He also told Kurama to keep a closer eye on me, since they had an idea of where I was now. I had decided, walking back with Kurama, that Ren didn't need to know. I was vaguely suspicious of her; I had no reason to trust her, despite the training. She didn't like me much, it was obvious. Kurama agreed, if only that less people knew, the better.

It had been a week since then. I'd gotten word from Meio that I'd been accepted, and that I was to start with the new semester next week. Today, I met Kurama after his classes ended to pick up my uniform and to decide what after school club to join. Kurama wanted me to join the biology club with him, but I was reluctant.

"Shuuichi, I hate science. Why would I join the biology club?" I said, rolling my eyes as we walked.

"I understand that, Sachi, but under the circumstances-" He was cut off by a kid running full speed around the corner, right into me.

"I'm so sorry!" he said, rising to his knees, gathering his belongings. I laughed, sitting up, and waved off Kurama's concern.

"I'm fine." I picked up the stuff in front of me, my eyes widening as I recognized it was a record. "You like the Beatles?" I said, smiling as I handed it to him. It was one of their singles; "She's A Woman" and "Bad Boy", which was one of my favourites.

"Yeah, I brought it today for club activities," he said as I handed it to him.

"Morita, you should be more careful," Kurama said, helping my to stand. Morita blushed, standing awkwardly.

"I'm sorry Minamino." He turned, bowing to me. "I'm very sorry, miss." Again, I waved him off.

"I'm fine. My name is Arihyoshi Sachi." I said, holding out my hand. "What club are you in?"

"Morita Kei." He hesitated before shaking my hand, and I blushed, remembering what a blatant Americanism it was. "I'm in the Rock Enthusiast Club." He was cute, I thought , almost shaggy dark hair, and dark eyes.

"Rock Enthusiast Club? That sounds awesome! Do you think I could join?"

"Ah, it shouldn't be a problem. We should ask Mitsu-sensei though. You're the new student," I nodded. I could sense Kurama's annoyance, but I ignored it.

"Yeah. Shuuichi, you can go to your club now. I'll meet you afterward, okay?" I said brightly. Kurama frowned.

"Sachi-" Meeting his eyes, I frowned.

_"You said I didn't have to join the biology club if I found something I liked better. This is my favourite kind of music,"_ He sighed.

"All right, I'll pick you up afterwards." He surveyed Morita critically, then turned to walk to his club room.

"When did you and Minamino start dating?" Morita said as we walked. I started, blushing madly.

"Oh- we're not dating- Shuuichi and I are just friends."

"You seem close," I blushed again. We only seemed close because I knew all his secrets. "Um, so what other kind of music to you listen to at the club?" I said, desperate to change the subject.

* * *

"You're quiet." Kurama said as we walked. I shook my head, trying to smile. "Wasn't the Rock Enthusiast Club to your liking?"

"No, it was perfect." I was thinking of something- someone else. Morita's comment bothered me. It seemed like that, really? I couldn't help but smile painfully at the thought. He wouldn'tdate a mortal girl like me. Even though he loved her back, he wouldn't date her either . . . Maya. It wasn't the fact that he loved her- although I wasn't foolish enough to deny my jealousy. He'd erased her memories of her love for him so he wouldn't put her in danger.  
"It was a selfish thing to do."

"What?" I started, looking up at Kurama. I hadn't realized that I'd said it out loud. His eyes were alive with curiosity and surprise, perhaps a little concern.

"The way you erased Maya's memories," I said it on impulse. I needed to get it off my chest, or it would eat me alive. But watching Kurama's eyes cloud over, I regretted such an impulsive remark. Calmly, he looked ahead, saying nothing. We continued to walk in silence, he looking straight ahead, whereas I couldn't lift my eyes from the sidewalk. Tears burned my eyes. I felt guilty and jealous. Of course, mentioning her must still hurt him. I didn't think he was still pining for her, not realistically. I thought it though. The other option was much worse- that there was some other girl he loved now that wasn't Maya. And who wasn't me.

"How was it selfish, Sachi?" Kurama's steady voice cut through my thoughts.

"You didn't want to put her in danger, right? So you told her you didn't love her when you really did. And after she got into danger anyway, you erased her memories of it, and her love, because you thought it would be for the best." Seeing he was about to interrupt, I held up a hand, continuing. "I know you have thousands of years of wisdom or whatever, so it might've been the best decision. But you didn't think what her feelings would be. You thought; 'I love her, so I won't let her get hurt'. Did you ever think to ask her feelings?" I said, almost shouting, tears blinding me. I felt his hand lightly on my shoulder.

"Sachi-" I collapsed into his arms, sobbing. It bothered me so much because I was so much more in love with him now than I was before. Being with him in person, watching him smile, seeing his eyes light up because of me, had only made me love him more. I pressed my face into his shoulder, hiccupping as my tears subsided.  
"B-because I love you, Kurama." I whispered. "It hurts so much to think you could erase all these powerful emotions. Loving you is too big a part of me to think it could be gone if you-" He held me tighter, pressing my face into his neck.

"Sachi, I wouldn't do that to you."

"Why not? I know you don't love me, but I'm still in danger-"

"I didn't put you in danger, Sachi. Erasing your memories wouldn't alleviate it." Gently, he stroked my hair. "I enjoy you. Somewhat selfishly, I'm afraid. I like seeing you smile, only for me. I

like being there to protect you. It's true that I cared for Maya." Again, he paused as he stroked my hair. "But the circumstances are different." He didn't elaborate, and I didn't want to press him. For me, it was enough to hear him say he liked how I smiled only for him.

* * *

That night, I couldn't seem to make myself sleep. My mind was racing. I couldn't stop thinking about this afternoon, and Kurama . . . I relished the feeling of his arms around me, the sweet green smell of him. I clutched my pillow tighter, squeezing my eyes shut. I had to stop thinking, or I'd never get to sleep . . . Eventually, I drifted off into an uneasy, restless sleep, filled with unsettling dreams. Yoko stared coldly at me as he drew a blood-red rose from his hair, stepping towards me menacingly. Demons popped up before us, and he slaughtered them without flinching. Blood splattered across the front of his clothing, small flecks along his cheeks. Still, he stared me down with his cold, unflinching eyes. Shiori and Maya wept in the background, their cries indistinguishable to me, but chilling nonetheless. I tried to call his name, but my throat tightened. His glare turned even colder as their cries increased, flicking the whip-

"Why? Why did this happen?" Maya and Shiori's wails blended, making one voice. Yoko smiled coldly, one last time, and raised the whip-

"Oh god- why now?" My eyes fluttered, and I frowned, sitting up. "After all they've done-" The crying was real. Ren . . . ? I rubbed my eyes, reaching over to put on my glasses. I'd never heard anyone so despondent. Hearing her made me want break down myself . . . I shuddered, thinking of Kurama's cold eyes. I tried to convince myself that he would never look at me like that, that he would never despise me. She wailed louder, and I shook the last vestiges of the dream away. Frowning, I got up, telling myself that she was crying too loudly to sleep; for some reason I was loathe to admit my own pity for her. The cold of the floor shocked me, waking me fully. I frowned, grumpy, and walked slowly to her room. I knocked lightly before pushing it open.

Ren lay on the floor, curled in a ball as she sobbed. "Ren?" I tiptoed farther inside, suddenly nervous. It wasn't really my business, but . . . "Are you okay?" I knelt, touching her shoulder.  
"Sachi?" she said, not bothering to look up.

"Yeah, it's me. What's wrong?" Groaning, she rolled to her back, clutching her stomach.

"I'm pregnant," she said, tears staining her face. I couldn't hide my shock, but Ren was oblivious. I'd never seen her with a man, she seemed to have a distain for them. She was pretty, and never failed to attract some kind of male attention when we went out, but she always turned her nose up at them. Perhaps she had a lover . . . ?

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"It would be, but-" She covered her face in her hands, whimpering. "Koi is as good as dead. He'll never see his baby. How the hell can I be expected to care for a child on my own?" She started to sob again, rolling to her side. I couldn't do anything, and I felt so helpless. There was nothing I could do to make her feel better, and watching her cry, I felt worse. Silently, I stood, and walked back to my room. If all I was going to do was watch her, I might as well give her her privacy.

I crawled back into my bed, pulling the covers around me. I hugged my pillow tightly, and pushed Ren out of my mind, or tried to. Aside from the dream, and Ren's mysterious pregnancy, today had been nice, I thought, smiling as I remembered Kurama's arms around me. Granted, it didn't mean he loved me back. We were friends, that was all. And he was concerned about me, that was all. He had to deal with the fact that I was in love with him in the most diplomatic way he could. And if I misinterpreted his gestures of friendship, well, that was my fault, not his. I rolled to my back, grinning idiotically. I couldn't stop thinking about his arms, his smell, the warmth of his arms . . . I replayed the memory again, squeezing the pillow as I thought of his voice, heard him tell me again that he liked seeing me smile for only him.


	9. Ren's Lover

Disclaimer: Guess what?! I own nothing!

Knk: Thanks to D101 and cher-cher19 for the reviews. I apologize for any confusion about Ren's name; I decided to change it mid way through chapter five, and forgot to change it in the early chapters . . . XD. I fixed it now, as well as all the confusion of reposting the chapters. I'm not really sure, but chapter eight got deleted somehow too . . . Anyway, it's fixed now.

Chapter Nine- Ren's Lover

"Ren's been acting strange," I said, leaning my head on my hand, looking at Kurama as he sat in the desk in front of me. He turned to face me, shrugging.

"You said she was pregnant, ne?" he said. "Raising a child alone is difficult." I frowned.

"I don't know. I guess you're right, but what she said about Koi . . ." I broke off, sighing.

"Ahh . . ." Kei sat next to me, looking as if he wanted to say something. I smiled, rolling my eyes.

"Go ahead, Morita." I smiled at him, noting as Kurama's brow furrowed. We'd become sort of friends in the past week, between club activities and class. Mostly, I thought guiltily, because I enjoyed seeing Kurama get a little jealous.

"I think you should be a little more understanding of your sister, that's all. The way I hear you talk about her sometimes, it's like you don't care about her at all." he said, blushing. Carefully, I avoided Kurama's eyes. I didn't want to give anything away. "Especially since she's alone, you need to help her more, and not question her so much." He exhaled deeply, looking from me to Kurama, then blushed deeper. "Ah, my nee-chan . . ." He coughed, looking away. "The same thing," Kurama, ever so slightly, rolled his eyes, and I bit my lip, holding back a giggle. Ahhh, this was enjoyable, I thought, and tried hard to bite back my grin.

The teacher called the class to order, and I pulled out my notebook. At first, I was paying attention, and trying to take notes that I'd be able to read later. But I soon lost interest, and started to doodle. I was mediocre at pretty much everything else, but one thing I was good at was drawing. My pen moved almost without my thinking about it, and soon, Yoko's eyes appeared in the midst of my Economics notes. Just the right amount of coldness, I thought, quickly drawing in his mouth and ears. I was so absorbed in what I was doing, I ignored Kei's gentle nudge at first. He nudged me again, and I looked up, careful not to catch the teacher's eye. I'd been caught one too many times before to get caught again; luckily though, I sat at the back of the room so he couldn't see what I was doing. I cocked my head at Kei, as if to say; 'What?'. He raised his eyebrows, nodding at my paper. I blushed, reluctantly, uncovering the picture. At least he didn't know it was Kurama.

He scribbled quickly on the side of his notes, surreptitiously showing it to me. _"Nice. Who is it? What is it?" _

"_Nothing really- I had a dream about him. He's a kitsune, I guess." _I was reluctant to give out too many details.

"_It's really good. Can I have it?" _Again, I blushed, and quickly shook my head. Kurama would not be happy if he saw me handing out pictures of him. As if her heard me, he glanced back at me questioningly before turning back to the teacher. _"Draw me something else then," _He met my eyes and grinned. I smiled back.

"_Okay, what?" _

"_I don't know. Something badass like that guy," _Reading it, I couldn't help my giggle. Kurama's shoulder's twitched, and I giggled again. He wanted to know what I was laughing about, and if I chose to read his mind at that moment, I knew it'd be exploding with questions. But I ignored him for the moment, and turned the page in my notebook.

"Minamino, will you eat lunch with us?" Several of the girls in class stood around the table, blushing lightly as he smiled at them.

"I'm sorry, girls. Maybe some other time." he said, smiling at them.

"Tomorrow, Minamino! Please? You always eat with them," One said, and they all pouted. I looked to Kei, and giggled as I met his eyes. Kurama glanced back at us, frowning, and sighed. His ears were lightly red.

"Tomorrow, then." The girls dispersed, following him with their eyes.

"You finished my drawing, right?" Kei said, opening his bento.

"Yeah, let me get it out," I said, and flipped open my notebook. It fell, embarrassingly enough, on the drawing I'd done of Yoko. Blushing heavily, I went to turn the page, but Kurama stopped my hand, gently taking it from me. Anxiously, I watched his face as he looked it over. I knew he wouldn't say anything about it being him, but I wanted to know what he thought.

"You captured his expression quite well." he said, handing it back. I blushed again.

"Thank you," Kei seemed to ignore it, and laughed, taking the notebook.

"He looks like such a prick," he said. "Like he'd kill you without a second thought." I met Kurama's eyes and laughed uncomfortably. He only smiled, his smile, though, didn't reach his eyes.

"Here's yours," I said, eagerly changing the subject. "It's just a doodle, so-"

"Nah, this is great!" he said, smiling.

"Good, I came up with him spur of the moment." I said, laughing. _"You're not mad, are you?" _I thought, anxiously looking to Kurama.

"_Why would I be? He doesn't know anything." _Inwardly, I sighed in relief, smiling weakly at him.

"_You don't like him much. I guess I'm glad that he didn't make a bigger deal of wanting the drawing." _Kurama raised his eyebrows.

"_He wanted it?" _

"_Yeah. I wouldn't have given it to him anyway- I can never draw Yoko right."_

"_Yoko?" _Of course, he would be confused. Regardless of what he looked like, his name was still Kurama.

"_Well, it's a distinction between you as 'Shuuichi', and you as 'Kurama', er, I mean when you were a yoko." _

"_I see."_

"Oi, Arihyoshi, are you making anyone chocolates?" Kei said. I only stared at him blankly.

"Chocolates?"

"Valentine's Day is this week." he said, leaning over the table. "So . . . Gonna make me any?" He grinned.

"Ha, I forgot." I laughed, rubbing the back of my head. "In America, the girls usually get the chocolates." I'd told everyone I had recently moved to Japan. The cultural differences were too difficult to pull off. For me, anyway. "When is it, Friday? I think I could make you some friendship chocolates." Kei groaned, grabbing his heart.

"Friendship chocolates? You hurt me deeply, Ari-chan," I laughed.

"Sorry, there is only one man who holds my heart,"

"And it's not me, huh?" Kei sighed, leaning back. "Who is it then? Minamino?" I blushed, and refused to look in Kurama's direction.

"Ahh . . ." I looked down, then smiled, suddenly inspired. "His name is Kurama," I said, holding up the picture. I glanced over to Kurama, laughing. His cheeks were red, and determinately looked away. Kei looked from me to him, then sighed again.

"It _is_ Minamino, huh?"

* * *

"Ren," I said, hesitantly walking into the kitchen. She sat at the table, mechanically eating some udon. She looked up, blankly meeting my eyes. She had been acting strange the past week, and even had seemed half-hearted in her training. Today, she said I had the day off, but tomorrow was Valentine's Day.

"What is it?" Blushing, I looked down.

"Do you have recipe for making chocolates? It's Valentine's tomorrow, so-" I expected her to laugh, or snort and roll her eyes. But she stayed silent, and when I finally looked up at her, she had tears in her eyes. "What is it?" She sniffed loudly, wiping her eyes.

"It's nothing. I just- I met my koibido in high school. I made him chocolates on Valentine's every year," Ren covered her face in her hands. Awkwardly, I sat beside her, placing my hand on her shoulder. "Leave me be. I don't need your pity," she said, shoving my hand away.

"It's not pity," I said angrily. "I mean, okay, I feel bad that Koi left you like that, but I know you don't need my pity, Ren. I don't like you enough to pity you." For a second, Ren stared at me, then began to laugh.

"Yuki said something like that to me, once. Before . . ." She stopped, shaking her head.

"Yuki?" I said, confused. Ren rolled her eyes, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Yuki; my lover." She rubbed her stomach gently, despite her irritation.

"Who the hell is Koi then?"

"Koi? Yuki isn't a fish." She paused, then started to laugh. "Koi? _Koibido_!" she said, laughing breathlessly. I frowned, disliking the fact that I was the butt of her joke. "Koibido means sweetheart, dear one. Stupid girl," she said, lightly.

"Whatever," I said, embarrassed. "So, can you help me make chocolates or not?"

"I'll help you. You'll need to get some things from the store, though. I don't usually keep blocks of semi-sweet chocolate around the house," she said, dryly. "I'll make a list."

* * *

"Who are you making chocolates for, anyway?" Ren said, later, watching from the table as I put the tray of chocolates in the fridge. "The fox?" I blushed, inadvertently slamming the door. She laughed. "Ah, it is for him. Don't worry; I think he likes you. He should accept your feelings." I kept my back to her, resting my forehead against the refrigerator door.

"Kurama doesn't like me. Not . . . Not romantically."

"_Ne_? He doesn't?" Her surprise annoyed me. I turned around, not bothering to look at her as I slid to the floor.

"No, he doesn't." I said sharply.

"He's awfully protective, I think. Granted, I don't know him too well, but I doubt he worries over other girls like I see him worry about you." I drew my knees to my chest.

"Probably not. I'm a curiosity."

"Come here for a second. You're annoying me," Reluctantly, I stood, walking slowly to sit beside her. "I've seen him with you, when he was helping you study. When you weren't drooling over him, he was drooling over you. Well, maybe not drooling. Anyway," She paused, leaning back in the chair and shaking her finger at me. "He's obviously attracted to you. You're pretty enough, and like you said, he's curious. Go for it, tell him you love him." I ignored the blush creeping along my cheeks, and shook my head.

"He knows I love him. He doesn't care,"

"He may know, but he just doesn't know he cares yet. Make him jealous, flirt with other guys. That's how I got Yuki." She smiled sadly, again, her hand drifting to her stomach.

"How did you two meet? You said in high school, but-" I was curious, but far more interested in changing the subject away from Kurama.

"I was sixteen," she said, her voice already far away. "It was just before the cherry trees started to blossom, and I was walking through the park. He was just sitting there, sleeping beneath a tree. He was so handsome, I couldn't help myself from sitting down to watch him. I sat there a good hour, just watching him sleep." Ren laughed, blushing. "I couldn't help myself, I peeked into his dreams. They were very strange, even thinking of them now. He was running through Makai -I didn't know it then, but I know it now. He was searching for something, even he didn't know what it was. I didn't mean to stay that long, but his dreams were so strange and wonderful, I couldn't help myself." Ren paused, her voice growing wistful. "When he woke up, he was very angry. He swore at me, all but attacked me. I ran off, laughing, and shouted back at him: 'Tell me when you find what you're looking for!' The next day, walking home from school, he was sleeping underneath the same tree."

"Did you peek in his dreams again?"

"Am I that predictable?" she said, laughing. "I did, for that whole week. Every day, he'd get mad and tell me off. Even when I told him I'd keep it up as long as he chose to sleep under that tree, he just told me he liked that tree, and I didn't matter enough for him to change his routine." She smiled, looking at the table. "After that day, he started asking me what it was he was dreaming about. Yuki never remembered his dreams. I tried to help him, but there wasn't much I could tell him. In the end, he told me more than I told him. About youkai, stuff like that. It was then I think we both started to fall in love."

"When-" I stopped, hesitating to ask what had happened to Yuki. I knew it would hurt her to talk about it, and satisfying my own curiosity, in my mind, was not a good enough reason to ask such a painful question.


	10. Valentine's Day He Was Right, Dammit

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

KnK: Thanks to D101 for the review. Kei and a jealous Kurama amuse me to no end. lol. Also, I meant to break this into two chapters, but they were both too short, so I stuck them together.

Chapter Ten - Valentine's Day/ He Was Right, Dammit

"Oi, Morita!" I said, waving him over as he entered the classroom. He grinned, walking over.

"What is it, Ari-chan?" he said, looking smug as he sat at his desk beside me. I laughed, glancing to Kurama. His ears pricked, but he didn't turn around. I bent, and took the package out of my bag. It was a plain black box with a red ribbon, and I handed it to Kei without a blush.

"Morita, please except my chocolates."

"Ah! Thank you! I bet they're delicious," Kei said, his grin widening.

"You're welcome." I said, and my eyes drifted to Kurama. I reached down into my bag again, my fingers touching the silver box that held the chocolates I made for him. I didn't know if I could actually give it to him. It was so nerve-wracking to make an open declaration of love like that for me. I know he didn't love me, regardless of whether Ren thought he did or not.

"Minamino," A girl walked slowly up to Kurama's desk, blushing as she held up a box. "Minamino, will you please accept my chocolates?" He turned to face her, and for a split second, he glanced back at me. I blushed heavily.

"_What business is it of mine, Kurama? Accept them if you want," _I thought to him, looking away.

"Thank you, Matsuura-chan." He smiled, taking the box. "I treasure your friendship,"

*

Throughout the day, during breaks and lunch, as well as club activities, Kurama had received almost thirty boxes of chocolates, and he'd accepted all of them. I couldn't help but be a little annoyed. There was no rational reason to be, but I couldn't help myself. If I gave him my chocolates, he would accept them, but not because he had any feelings for me, but because he accepted them all.

"Sachi, is there something on your mind?" Kurama said. I shrugged, unwilling to discuss it. It was kind of embarrassing. "Sachi," he said, his voice softer. Blushing, I stopped walking. It wasn't too much farther to my house, so afterwards, I could make a run for it if I thought I needed to.

"I know you already got a lot," I said, blushing harder, and dug the box out of my bag. I looked down, tentatively holding it out. "But I made these specially for you. So please accept them," I closed my eyes, unable to even look at him. Gently, I felt his hands on mine, taking the box.

"Sachi, thank you," he said. I opened my eyes slowly, my cheeks coloring.

"If you say 'I treasure your friendship', I'll fucking punch you," I said lightly. He laughed, tucking the box in his school bag, and not the bag he's gotten at school to carry his chocolates, I noted, secretly pleased.

"I didn't expect to get any from you, that's all." he said. He paused, his hand still rummaging in his school bag before finally pulling out a small box. "Here," I looked at the box, then back to him, confused.

"What is it?" Kurama seemed to ignore me, and continued walking.

"Kurama," I ran to catch up with him. "What is it?" I smiled, watching as he kept his eyes ahead.

"Chocolates,"

"You made these for me?" I said, looking back to the box. That was a surprise.

"No, my mother . . . She was making some for Hanataka, and there were some extra." He paused, scratching his cheek with one finger, his cheeks a light pink. "I know how you said that in America the girls receives the chocolates, so I thought you might enjoy them."

"Thank you! You know, I've never had homemade chocolates before."

"That's surprising. No one has given you chocolates on Valentine's Day?" The way he said it made it sound as if he was merely making conversation, but I could hear an undertone of curiosity.

"Nope. I was never dating anyone on Valentine's day before. Generally, it's only a couples' thing, and they're always store bought." I said. Kurama coughed lightly, stopping at the gate to my house.

"Of course, the customs would be different."

"The thought's the same, so it doesn't matter." I smiled, shyly leaning against the gatepost as I met his eyes. He smiled back at me, and reached up as if to touch my cheek, then rethinking it, reached higher and placed it on my head. Gently, he stroked my hair, and I was suddenly tempted to kiss him. Not necessarily on the lips, although that's what I wanted. I blushed, leaning forward, brushing my lips against his cheek. It wasn't an electric shock, or fireworks. It was a gentle heat that got warmer the longer I kissed him. But I stepped back almost immediately, my face completely red.

"Sachi-" His cheeks were pink. I laughed, embarrassed.

"We're even now." I said.

"Even?"

"Yeah, even. That time a couple weeks ago, before you killed that demon?" I said. "You kissed me," He blushed harder, and looked away.

"That was- that was -impulse," I giggled, stunned to have him say that. Maybe I was psychic, after all.

"This was impulse too. And so is this," I said, stepping forward. His eyes widened, and he stepped back.

"Sachi-" I laughed, shaking my head as turned back towards the house.

"I'll see you later,"

* * *

For the past week, things had been mostly uneventful. Yoshiuki continued to do nothing, which lead Kurama and I to think that he didn't know that one of his underlings had found me. I was restless; something needed to happen. I was really starting to get sick of this constant stasis. Even Kurama had started ignoring Kei's interest in me, which made things even more boring.

"Oi, Ari-chan, guess what my cousin gave me?" Kei said, sitting beside me.

"What?" I couldn't keep the boredom from my voice.

"Sound a little more interested, will you?" he said, pouting. I sighed, hiding a smile, and turned to him, clapping my hands together.

"Morita, what exciting, interesting thing did your cousin give you?" I said, my eyes sparkling. Kei laughed.

"That's a little too interested . . ."

"Just tell me!"

"Hah, all right," He paused, pulling an envelope out of his breast pocket. "Two tickets to the Rainbow concert this weekend, front row. You want to come?"

"Really?" Rainbow was a popular band that had come out of Tokyo a few years before, and I loved the lead singer, Hideki's, voice. "You want to take me?" I said, excitedly.

"You like them, right?" Kei said, anxious.

"Yeah I like them. But are you sure you want to take me? I thought you liked-"

"Shut up, Ari!" Kei blushed, his eyes flicking back to Matsuura Ryoko, who sat a few seats away. "She's cool, but she has shitty taste in music."

"And she'd say no anyway, right?" I grinned at him.

"She likes Minamino too. Every girl in this school has it for him. Even you." he said, almost accusingly. Embarrassingly enough, I blushed.

"That has nothing to do with anything! Besides, I don't like him just because he's pretty," I said petulantly.

"Why do you like him then?" The question froze me. I glanced nervously to Kurama, who was reading. He seemed to ignore me, but I could tell he was listening.

"Do you really want me to go into detail?" I said dryly, thankfully keeping my voice level. Kei groaned, leaning back.

"Whatever. You want to come or not?"

"I'll come. But-"

"It's not a date," Kei said, in unison with me. "You know how many times I hear that?" He grumbled. "It's not fair, I can never get a date! I don't understand how Minamino doesn't have a girlfriend. He could have any girl in school he wanted, but he always rejects them."

"Shuuichi has his reasons." I said, looking at him.

"You know what they are?" I shrugged, looking back to Kei.

"I have an idea."

*

"Sachi," Kurama sat on the couch, watching me steadily. "This isn't a good idea."

"Why the hell not?" I grumbled. Not even five minutes ago, he'd shown up, and when I told him I was leaving to go to the concert with Kei, he only frowned, and walked in anyway.

"I'm not supposed to leave you alone. Who knows when Yoshiuki could-"

"Yoshiuki isn't going to do anything. He hasn't done anything for nearly a month. He doesn't know where I am." I said, impatiently. "I'm going, and you can't stop me."

"I can't?" he said, simply raising one eyebrow as he stood. "I am stronger than you, Sachi. I have a greater control of my power than you could hope to have after the amount of training you've undergone. If I want you to stay put -which I do- I can make you." His eyes were a deep, steely green, and coupled with his stern expression, and his words, made my stomach pitch. But I ignored it, taking a precautionary step back.

"I think you're overreacting a little. The concert is two train stops away, and I'll be with Morita the whole time."

"Which is even more reason not to go." I bit back my laughter. Was he showing his jealousy that openly now? "Do you think he could protect you if something did attack you? Do you think that you could protect him?" I hadn't been expecting that, but I went immediately on the defensive. Even though I knew he had a very good point.

"It's a non-issue anyway, since nothing's going to happen." I said angrily. There was a knock on the door, and I turned quickly away to answer it. "I'll see you later, Kurama."

"Sachi!" he called after me, but I ignored him. I stopped at the stairs, surprised to see Ren standing there, as if transfixed.

"Wh- what name did you say?" she said, almost as if she'd seen a ghost. I frowned.

"Yoshiuki. I found out that he was the demon that brought me here." Kei knocked again. "See you later, I'm going to a concert with a classmate. Take care of Kurama, will you?" I said with a laugh, and slipped out the door before she or Kurama could stop me.

*

"That was awesome," I said, walking with Kei from the last train stop. Today had gone perfectly, not problems at all. There was maybe a ten minute walk to my house, and then I could tell Kurama 'I told you so'.

"I know! I can't believe Hideki touched my hand!" Kei said excitedly, holding it up.

"Don't tell me you're never going to wash it again."

"I don't think I will." He grinned, and I laughed. I started to say something, but before I could, a demon appeared seemingly out of nowhere, and rushed me. I jumped back, narrowly avoiding its claws.

"Kei! Get out of here!" But he was frozen in place, staring as the demon ran after me again. Kurama was right. Why did he have to be right? I thought, somehow dodging as it swiped at me again. It was all I could to not to get myself hurt, there was no way I could protect him too.

"Wh-what the hell is that thing, Sachi? Why is it attacking you?" he shouted, his voice cracking.

"Sachi? You're the girl then," It hissed as it finally scored its claws against my side. How did it know my name? I felt heat drip down my side, I didn't have to look to know it was my blood. I gritted my teeth and jumped back.

"I'm fucking done, now!" I shouted, and punched it squarely in the face as it approached me again. It barely made a difference; I heard it laugh as threw my arm down, slashing the skin. I tried punching it again, but this time it merely dodged, throwing me to the ground.

"Stop fighting, girl, or I might have to hurt you. Yoshiuki'll be mad then," It laughed, then paused, and there was a split second of nothing at all before blood began to dribble on me, and its head dropped off. I blanched, disgusted as it rolled to touch my hand. I tried to sit up, but stopped at the pain. Apparently, the demon had gotten me deeper than I'd thought. I looked around, trying to see who had saved me. I stopped, staring, as I saw Hiei calmly cleaning his katana not even two feet away from me.


End file.
